


A Mountain Of Flames

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Fire Lord & The Empress [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A lot of OC - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After The War, Character Insert, Everyone's Teasing Zuko, F/M, Fluff, Katara and Aang are going to have a baby, Momo's eating all the cake, Princess!Reader, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Snark, The Gaang is super fluffy, Toph is trying to be a wingwoman, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but also not really, embarrassing parents, everyone loves Zuko, firelord!Zuko, if you dont perish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Iroh thinks his nephew and the princess of the Earth kingdom would be a match made fit for a blissful lifetime, and well, it seems that he's right (cause when is he not).
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Fire Lord & The Empress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860859
Comments: 35
Kudos: 47





	1. The Royal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> There is a prelude to this fic called Live & Hate Burn In The Same Intensity. If you want to read it, press the back button on the collections. You don't have to, but I feel like it'll add to the UMPH ya know hahahhah.
> 
> also I'm changing the title of the earth kingdom from King and Queen to Emperor and Empress just cos, okay

_Aoi Reo_

I was given two names at birth. Aoi - reliance on cherry blossoms, & Reo - at the summit of the mountain; it was my grandfather's name.

I was the only daughter, only child of my parents. I had an older brother, but he died as a baby. My father's older brother, Uncle Kuei, used to tell me I was born to be a queen. However, as a child, I somehow always knew I wouldn't become one, as uncle's children would rightfully succeed.

And so I lived my life like a normal child. I played with the kids in my neighbourhood and got into trouble with old-man Yama.

It never occurred to me that one day, Ba Sing Se would be held under siege, and Emperor Kuei would abdicate the thrown and hand it to me.

I never thought I would have to rule in place of my ill-stricken father.

But most importantly, I never thought that there would come a day where one of the captors of my proud city would be sitting in front of me. Of course, the avatar with him and his uncle were then the reason why we were freed of the Fire Nation's clutches, I still cannot bear to silence the churning in my stomach.

"Princess Aoi," Iroh muttered. I turn to one of the old man. He was seated knelt down to the left, behind Firelord Zuko. "May I pour you cup of tea?"

I turn to the tray prepared by my side and nod. I then raise my chin to examine the face of the younger man before me.

Neither the firelord nor I were dressed in the simple disguising garments we have. His uncle Iroh, however was not clad in his general uniform, and wearing a mix of earth and fire kingdom colors.

"Your highness, my uncle and I have come here to give you a formal apology. Neither him nor I wished to deceive you in anyway by appearing to be one of your people," the firelord spoke, bowing his head at me.

"In truth, perhaps I was too naive not to realize Iroh was _the Iroh,_ the famed general, the head of the white lotus." I speak, turning to the said man who handed me a cup. He bowed and offered a smile, "I do not think your innocence is naivete, princess."

I shake my head as Iroh walks back to where he was, still facing me as he did so.

"Truthfully, I... feel wronged, because although you did make amends with my people in the end, there were still many casualties. Hundreds of citizens were injured, and that's apart form the palace servants."

I take a moment to knit my brows and release a breath, "Emperor Kuei left the throne, thus changing the line of succession, making his younger brother, my father, king. Except in his efforts to protect the people, my father got injured in the skirmish, and collapsed. He still hasn't regained consciousness."

I lean back on my throne and grip the left arm rest, "It's why I will be crowned three days from now. And it's why I cannot find myself easily forgive you, for I can't separate you to the reason why my father won't open his eyes."

The man before me offered a sympathetic look that had hints of guilt and regret. "I'm sorry about your people, and about your father. I- I was lost; I badly wanted to impress my own."

I released a breath from my red painted lips, "Firelord Zuko, although the deception between us may be unintentional, and though you told me the truth the moment you realized this confusion, I cannot help but resent you as well.

"As the empress of the Earth kingdom who wishes to steward peace and amity across the nations, I accept your apology. But as the niece of the abdicated emperor, whose responsibilities where forced onto me, and as daughter of my father, I will never be able forget your crimes to me."

I then stand and turn to my right where one of my servants were waiting with the letters I had made. She walks over to me in her emerald kimono and hands me the scroll I made. I step down and hand it to the firelord, "It is the start of a new age. I have invited all the nation's leaders to witness my coronation, as well as the Avatar himself."

He looks up at me and takes the scroll.

"As the leader of our nations, we should strive for peace, knowing first hand what war causes."

It is then the man with a scarred face stands and nods at me. Iroh does the same once he gets up.

Dismissively I wish them off, "I hope safety finds you in your travels back to the fire kingdom." I turn to my servants and motion to see the two of them out.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking uncle, but princess Aoi hates me."

Iroh shakes his head, "you have always been an over-reactor, Zuko."

The two make their way down the great stares of the palace. Zuko huffs, "What were you even trying to do?"

"I'm trying to find you a wife!" Iroh cheers, making Zuko pull his head back and blush profusely.

The servant that was leading them off, nearly trips upon hearing this. She composes herself and blows stray hair in front of her face. Zuko in a panic comes close to his uncle and mumbles, "Uncle, don't say things like that?"

"What?" Iroh turns to his nephew, "everyone knows you're a hotblooded man-- _literally."_

Zuko whines in mortification and the servant can't help but make a muffled laughing sound under her breath.

The younger of the two men catches the sound and because of this, feels his face flushed in a deeper shade.


	2. The Gaang's Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffiness also I hope I dont have typos

Zuko had been standing in front of his palace for a while now. He was standing with his hands behind his back. He was getting a little tired. The man clad in his royal garments with no servants attending behind him, rolls his neck ungracefully, which, had there any palace people behind him, would've been cause for some worry.

He deduced they're probably going to be a little late today. Appa was getting old too. So he turns and feels a gush of wind as he walks off.

_"Zuko!"_

The said man turns over his shoulder and finds a sight he hasn't seen as often as he used to. Katara, Sokka, and Aang, making their way over to him, and so he in turn, goes over to them. It was Katara who called out for him with glee, as the two guys smiled and waved at him. He smiles back and welcomes the girl jogging up to him with the knowing embrace she was going to give.

Katara chuckles as they hug. Zuko relaxes against her. Once they're apart again, Katara teases, "Fire Lord Zuko," bowing and giving a playful look.

Zuko scoffs out a chuckle and waves her off. It's Sokka who suddenly tackles Zuko into a bro-hug, ruffling up his hair that was tied up neatly.

"How's it going, _Zuzu?"_ Sokka snickers.

"Sokka, get off him," Aang scolds. Sokka and Zuko pull away after a moment. As Zuko gives Sokka a look, to which he only grins back at, he fixes his head piece. Aang then bows at him, to which Zuko smiles softly as he reciprocates, "Avatar."

"Fire Lord."

Appa, as if of cue, bellows from the background, reminding everyone that he was might and in fact present. Zuko turns to him and raises a hand, "How are you, bison?"

Appa snorts. Zuko chuckles, thinking Appa was annoyed he didn't call him by his name. Zuko then walks over to the large but gentle beast and pets its snout. In turn, he happily sniffs Zuko then proceeds to lick him.

"Ugh, Appa," Zuko complains with a retching sound. He wipes himself off and shakes off the saliva. The gaang laughs at him. Zuko raises a brow at them and gives a testing look, before bursting out into a chuckle as well. He groans then ask, "Where's T-"

Suddenly, a small body falls from above and lunges up on Zuko. Zuko grunts at the contact, but swiftly recovers and regains his graps after, all before seeing the attacker is laughing with pride, "I GOT YOU!"

Zuko looks at Toph, who is giving a wholly satisfied look, "I SO, GOT YOU FIRE PANTS."

He chuckles and nods, muttering softly, "If you say so."

"But I gotta admit, you're still pretty fast."

"You act as if I'm as old as my uncle."

"Well, you know what they say, becoming a ruler adds ten years to your actual age," Toph clicks her tongue, just as Momo suddenly flies down onto her shoulder. She doesn't appreciate her space being violated and shrugs him off. Momo makes a sound before flying off to Aangs shoulder.

"Suki's not here?" Zuko asks Sokka.

"She has training today, gotta keep the youngsters in their place." he replies simply.

After settling in, and going inside to the dining hall, The Gaang make small talk and catch up with each other.

Zuko feels warmth envelope him as he watches his friends banter and laugh with each other. He smiles to himself mostly, as he reminisces about the past times they've shared the solemnity of a warm meal. Seeing them like this, in an image that is no longer that of a child's made him feel proud and satisfied. They'd gone a long way _together_ and he's so happy to still be able to have this bond with them after so much has passed.

"So, Zuko," Aang starts, turning from his food, to Katara, to Zuko himself. Zuko quizzically raises a brow as Katara smiles and lowers down her chopsticks.

"We thought that since Sokka was the best man at our wedding, you would want to our godfather." Aang says.

Zuko takes a moment then scrunches his face up, "Godfather?"

"SURPRISE! I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Sokka slams his hand on the table as he exclaims

Katara breaks into a wide grin and shrieks, "We're gonna have a baby!" Aang and Katara turn to each other and give a joyous look.

"If we're lucky, the kid'll be just as uptight as his mom," Toph sniggers, making Katara turn to her with a sharp look.

Zuko finally realizes what's happening and gives a surprised face, "I- wow. Congratulations." They all turn to Zuko's astonished look, "It'd be my honor to be your child's godfather."

Sokka snorts, biting in a fried chicken-turkey leg, "Last I thought your honor was to kill the Avatar."

Zuko makes a blank look at Sokka, while Aang face palms and gives out a sigh. Sokka raises his hands in protest, "What?! We can joke about that. It's been _years!"_

Katara gives his brother a look before turning to Zuko, "so, we said our news. What was it you wanted to tell us?"

Zuko lets out a breath.

"WAIT DON'T TELL ME," Toph raises her hands, nearly slamming it to Zuko's face as they were sat next to each other. Well, to be more precise, Zuko was at the head of the table and Toph was sitting to his right. "YOU WANT TO GIVE UP THE THRONE!"

The rest of the table makes concerned sounds and gasps, even Momo who was stuffing his face in a cake he was in, stopped and turn to Zuko.

Zuko knits his brows, "what?" He shakes his head, "No. I'm not giving up the throne."

There was a sigh of relief.

"Pssh," Toph goes, "worth a shot. I would've if I were you."

Zuko hums, "Well, I'm glad you're not."

"What is it then?" Aang asks. In this moment, Momo goes back to his feeding.

Zuko tugs on his collar and clears his throat, "Uh... Sokka," he begins.

Sokka pulls his head back and points at himself questioningly.

"Promise not to laugh," Zuko says.

Sokka's jaw drops and he begins to stutter, in defence of the preposterous accusation. "M-me? LAUGH? Psh-I would _Never!"_

Katara stares, _"promise."_

_"B-whaT? I juSt diD!"_

Zuko releases a breath and blinks. There is a moment of silence between them. Everyone is looking in anticipation. Toph begins to eat some dumplings. She then barks out, "Anyday now, Zuko. We aren't getting any younger."

He purses his lips, "Okay... uh... there's... there's this... girl."

Instantly, Sokka slaps his hand on his face, specifically on his mouth, in a loudly, painful manner. His eyes were narrowed in amusement, and yet he made no sound.

Zuko decides not to dwell on that and continues, "Uh... she was introduced to me by my uncle. We drank this bubble tea together at Uncle's tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and then she took me to a popular restaurant that serves Miswa soup and... we talked. She was really nice."

Katara brings her hands to her chest and coos, "Aww, Zuko, that's so cute." She gives a soft look to her husbands, as Toph yawns.

"Yeah, but the thing is Uncle... he kind of lied to her. He made her think we were from the Earth kingdom, and so when she found out, she was really upset, and I mean really upset. She hasn't smiled at me ever since."

"Why was she so upset?" Aang inquires.

"See, the thing is... her dad got injured during the attack on Ba Sing Se, and since I was helping my sister at the time... she resents me."

Sokka finally removes his hand on his mouth, "That's rough, buddy."

Zuko wants to snap at him for using that line, but instead he sighs, "that's not all. Since her dad is basically bed-ridden, she had to assume his duties. And uhm, she's going to be crowned Empress two days from now."

Everyone gives each other a look for a second. Katara pieces the puzzle together, but Sokka beats her to it, "Wait, are you trying to say that the girl you like is the princess of the Earth Kingdom?"

Zuko straightens his back and looks away, "well, we... she's really nice to talk to, but I don't think I _like_ her just y--"

"HOLD ON!" Toph calls, "are you saying that you have a crush on Aoi?"

"Do you know her?" Aang asks.

"Pssh," Toph scoffs and breaks into a laugh, "I think you losers forgot I'm rich. Or, okay, at least my parents are. They're also friends with the royal family. Princess Aoi and I go way back. She and I used to sneak out and mess with people's walls, poking holes in them, or making them too high, especially old man Yama's. He was the best to mess with." Toph chuckles, nods her head, and crosses her arms, "yeah, she's cool."

"That's great! You and Toph can go talk to her together." Katara says.

"It's not that simple. Uncle and I already went to her and apologised."

"Wait, so your uncle knew she was the princess," Sokka points, placing an elbow on the table.

"Yes he did! And he didn't even tell me beforehand," Zuko bursts.

"Meh," Sokka tilts his head, "I'd call it even."

Zuko knits his brows, "What? How is that even?"

"Well, he didn't tell her-" Sokka starts but gets cut off by Katara, "so what is it you want to do exactly? I mean, you already apologised."

"Yeah, and you said you don't really like her yet, so why are you acting so upset?" Aang adds, leaning in, wriggling his eyebrows.

Zuko stiffens and pulls back, "I-" "Yeah, twinkle toes has a point," Toph teases, "unless that means you wanna get to know her better."

_"I-"_

"Oh my gosh, Suki's gonna love this," Sokka cackles and shakes like a child.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Zuko shouts, huffing out and making a distressed look.

But instead of creating an awkward silence like he would have if they were younger, the Gaang bursts into teasing giggles and chuckles, making Zuko blush deeper.

"Hey, don't be such a spoil sport. We're on your side, Zuko," Aang says with a grin.

"And don't worry about it too much. When we were growing up, Aoi would be the sorest loser, even worse than you, but she never holds her grudges long." Toph says.

Zuko sighs, "but it's not like I beat her at pai-sho. She blames me for her father's ailment."

"But it's not your fault," Aang says, nodding at Zuko. Aang then turns to his wife, "Katara-" but he stops when she nods, "I'll see what I can do to help her father."

Zuko looks between the faces of his friends, and Momo who had passes out with a huge belly full of cake. He thinks of their smiles at him and feels content, loved, like he belongs. He feels so lucky to have them by his side, to help him with something that's as, to his head, trivial as this. I mean, it wasn't life threatening nor world endlingly catostrophic, so part of him feels like they shouldn't have gone all this way here.

But they did.

Here they were.

Zuko nods and smiles softly, "Thank you."


	3. The Coronation

Ba Sing Se was filled to the brim. The crowds were mostly in green, proud citizens that have come from far and wide to witness their history come to pass, to revel in the glory of their royal heir. However, there were reds and blues as well in the ocean of people.  
  
As Zuko sat in his carriage and looked at the people from his window, he found his eyebrows furrow curiously. He recognized some fire nation officials, mostly because they recognized him first and bowed when they saw his entourage making their way towards them.  
  
"Your highness!" they would exclaim and halt what they were doing to show their respects. Zuko had no time to tell them to stay at ease in his passing vehicle. Instead, he simply nodded back.  
  
If the princess held a grudge towards him because of what happened with her father, then why were fire nation officials here for her enthronement?  
  
He sighs, wishing he could've just traveled with the Gaang and not as a royal diplomat.  
  
The carriage stops, and soon he hears his assistant announce they have arrived. Zuko steps out and his body guards greet him. He looks out and sees the crowd, separated in the middle by a path, and on the middle of that path was a neatly lined row jewels. Zuko raises his brows at is, just as his assistant calls, "bring the carriage to the stables."

The same voice asks Zuko, "Are you ready, your majesty?"  
  
Zuko turns to the square faced man with neatly side parted hair and a skinny build, "Yes, Eru."  
  
Him, Eru, and the two royal body guards then made their way to their assigned spot in the upper right area of the crowd. Zuko looked to his side as he carefully passed the large gems propped on the floor. Zuko decides they're about as big as his hand. When he got to his spot, to his surprise, the Gaang was already there.  
  
"Avatar Aang," Eru greets before anyone. "Mistress Katara, Sokka, Toph, a pleasure as always."  
  
Sokka sniggers at his sister next to him on his right, "he called you mistress," which Katara only ignored.  
  
Zuko skips the pleasantries and notes, "What do you guys link of the all those diamonds?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly! How rich do you think the earth kingdom is to just have a bunch of those lying around as a useless separator."  
  
"Those are ceremonial gems, you duffus!" Toph growls to Sokka who has to her right. "One for each region in the kingdom. Each of region has their own stone, and their leaders bend them in the ground to signify their allegiance to the throne. They'll take it back to their respective locations after the ceremony." Toph states a matter-of-factly into Sokka's left ear, making everyone Oh in revelation. Sokka is starting to regret sitting in between Toph and Katara.  
  
Zuko then makes his way to his seat, which was next to Aang; Eru sits next to him, while the guards Sho and Ren go the far right side and surveil the area. There was no threat, and there wasn't going to be, Zuko knew. Zuko had insisted it was unnecessary to bring anyone with him, but alas, this is was an unavoidable formality of a monarch.  
  


  
  
Suddenly, the great drums in the front of the palace entrance began to sound in fast, loud, and deep beat. The crowds began to cheer in excitement and anticipation. There were then traditional earth horns that sounded in a loud chorus that made the crowd grow even more excited.  
  
Then came out a man in jade armor with three horizontal stripes across his face that spanned from cheek to cheek. His hair was grey and was tied back and held in place with a wooden rod.  
  
He stood there for a moment and watched as the crowd cheered. At this point, even the Gaang was cheering, Sokka and Toph especially. Zuko turned to Eru who was clapping his hands softly, and decided he should probably clap along as well.  
  
Then the man in front raised his hand and with a swift closing motion, the drums and horns ceased, and so did the crowd's cheering.  
  
"Today every nation will witness the grandiose celebration that commemorates the beginning of a new era. This era that will know great strength and great peace. With both our borders and hearts fortified, we welcome our kingdom's heir, granddaughter of Reo and Yua, daughter of Feng and Kaori, the gem of Ba Sing Se: princess Aoi Reo."  
  
All at once the drums began to play again and the crowds began to cheer.  
  
Zuko's eyes widened as the woman emerged.  
  
  
  
She was wearing a fitted but chunky golden top that ended by her ribs and had wide shoulder pads. Her waist was spun in gleaming green silk that was fitted to her knees then flared to the ground and grew into a long train. Her feet were entwined in golden sandals. Her arms had jade and gold bangles. Her hair was neatly combed back so no strand of hair touched her face.   
  
And her face was, at least to Zuko, oddly bare. It was unlike the last time he saw her in the parade. Of course she was still beautiful, with her features lightly polished and tinged with a healthy glow of rosy cheeks and pink lips, but part of him expected her to have darker make-up. Then again, he didn't really know the earth traditions all that well.  
  
Now she stood before the people, the drums began to bang in unison. Silence fell after the final strike.  
  
"I am Xian of the Mountian Region," a voice called, commanding the attention to be turned to the individuals who were suddenly in the middle of the crowd. Xian began to bend. He threw the gem before his feet up into the air. He then began to roughly pound onto the ground before him. By the time the gem fell into the pulverised dirt, he bended it into place and turned to the princess in front, "I offer our allegiance to you."  
  
There was one strike of the drum.  
  
"I am Meiling of Gwando-gu Province," the next voice called. She began to firmly bend in three swift moves and place the gem before her quickly into the ground. She continued, "I offer our allegiance to you."  
  
There were two strikes of the drum.  
  
One after the other they did the same, embedding their ceremonial gems into the pathway in their own unique manner. The final strike of the drum ended at 25.  
  
  
  
After this, a servant came and ushered in a head piece on a pillow. It was not too large, but it seemed heavy. The same man who had introduced her then took the piece and elevated himself behind the princess by bending.  
  
Again, there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Witness all you peoples. From this day forth, until abdication or death, in the capital city, Ba Sing Se, do I, Qiang-Da, the sage elder, pronounce Aoi Reo, Empress of the Earth Kingdom."  
  
Qiang-Da then propped the golden crown that was shaped like half a circle onto Aoi's head. Now she was officially the Empress of the Earth kingdom.  
  
The crowd cheered once again, and Zuko couldn't help but smile.  
  
She was then left in the center by herself. She allowed the crowd to tire of their shouting. Once the noise ceases, she began to speak.

"I now speak to you all as not only a citizen of the Earth kingdom, but as Empress. Today not one nation is witness to this ceremony, but all four. I gladly welcome the emissaries from the Water Tribes of the North and South pole, the last Air bender and the Avatar himself, the Fire Nation's Fire Lord, and of course the people of my own kingdom.  
  
"Today I call to you that we as a nation of benders and nonbenders, that we as a people of earth, fire, water, and air, must strive to fortify the peace and the harmony that was threatened by the clouded judgement of a lost leader. I call to each and everyone of us to use our strengths to build and rebuild but never to destroy.  
  
"I, Empress Aoi, pledge with all my heart and honor, to do all that I can to govern our nation and to help each and everyone, in the Earth kingdom or otherwise, to live a better life, to remain firm in adversities, and to strive to be rule at the very best that I can."


	4. In The Dining Hall

Toph punched Zuko's shoulder which nearly made Eru faint. "Quit being such a baby and man up. You've met Aoi before anyway."  
  
Zuko rubs his shoulder and gives Toph a look, "Empress Aoi."  
  
"Right, right, look at you defending her honor."  
  
"I'M NO- you literally watched her coronation!" Zuko chimed as they walked down the halls of the palace, lead by the same servant that Zuko met a few days before. Apparently her name was Su, and she was the pri-- the _empress's_ handmaiden.  
  
Su lead them into a the dining hall were there were currently no people yet.  
  
"My lady the empress will be here shortly. She is changing into her evening clothes."  
  
  
Once Su was gone to assist the other incoming guests, Toph suddenly pulled Zuko down close to him, "Here's the deal. I'll talk to her about you, then when I give you the signal, you come over okay?"  
  
Zuko knits his brows, "what? Wait, have you even talked to her recently? What if she doesn't remember you."  
  
"Ah, you pea brain. Would you forget out your childhood best friend? And it's not like I'm forgettable anyway."  
  
  
Zuko decides to believe her and settles down on a seat on the table. Katara and the others were talking to the Northern Water Tribe emissaries, while Zuko watched out for the entrance of the empress.  
  
All at once, Aoi entered in an entirely different attire, in a much lighter dress in both color and appearance and with a much smaller head piece that was more of a clip if you were to ask Zuko. Immediately, Zuko's breath hitches.  
  
Pleasantries are exchanged, and suddenly, like the crazy person she is, Toph runs to the empress with a prolonged shout, alerting the palace guards. They then begin to bend against each other. Sokka and Aang are calling Toph out but Katara decides she isn't going to waste her time on trying to stop her, knowing it wouldn't work anyway.  
  
Empress Aoi tells the guards to stand down when Toph hurtles a large stone at her. She easily dodges the attack, but at this point, the guards who had not listened to their empress pointed their blades to Toph.  
  
"I said stand down!" Aoi calls, huffing.   
  
"But your majesty--"  
  
"She's a friend," she chuckles, "a _crazy,_ old friend."  
  
"Hey, who are you calling old?" Toph crosses her arms, "you know they say that being-" "a ruler adds ten years to your life. Don't use that on me, Toph."  
  
"Hey," she replies, _"you_ were the one who told me that."   
  
At this point, guards pulled away from Toph and Aoi walked over to Toph to give her a hug. The empress chuckled, "you're still short."  
  
"Hey! Do not provoke me, your highness."  
  
  
  
They then sit down on the table. The servants instantaneously serve the food.  
  
"Hey, Aoi-- or I mean Empress Aoi," Toph corrects herself, "these are my friends. I'm sure you already know Aang. Next to him is his wife Katara and her brother Sokka."  
  
They all greet Aoi and Aoi greets them back.  
  
"And of course you've met Fire Lord Zuko, who totally has a crush on you."  
  
Zuko chokes on his food upon hearing that. Aoi looks at him with apprehension, then back to Toph who continues, "he feels really guilty about what happened to your father, which is why he asked us to help out. Katara's going to try and heal your father."  
  
Aoi's jaw drops, "what?"  
  
Toph suddenly slams on Zuko's chair which makes him jolt up sharply. Zuko whines and groans and turns to the blank faces Toph, slowly realizing that was her signal.  
  
"Uh- uh- yeah. Uhm... K-katara's here to help." Zuko says.  
  
Aoi knits her brows and Katara then explains, "I'm a trained healer. I bought some healing water from the Northern water tribe to help."  
  
Nada from the said tribe spoke up, "if your highness is unaware of it, our tribe really does possess the means to heal certain ailments."  
  
Aoi blinks rapidly and feels her heart race, "you- you can really help my father?"  
  
Katara smiles, "I'll try my best, your majesty."  
  
The empress sighs and nods, "Thank you." She then turns to Zuko, eyes watering, "thank you."  
  
  
Zuko feels his heart soar. He is about to reply to Aoi but he again receives a rough pound from under his seat which cuts him off and causes his to jolt up painfully. He again throws Toph a look, to which she suddenly says, "it was Aang this time!"  
  
 _"What?!"_


	5. Thank You

After the ceremonial dinner with the leaders of the earth regions, the Water tribe emissaries, and what Sokka refered to his group of friends, _Team Avatar_ ,or more subtly, the Gaang, I was now going to remove the gems on the pathway and return them to the earth leaders.

One by one, I returned the gems, handing them back personally to each leader, thanking them and wishing them a good night.

I could feel Toph's silent nod at me when I bended. I could feel her pride and I'm glad I was making her so, considering I was a really bad bender growing up. It was why she loved hanging out with me, because I would always get in trouble for bending the wrong way or the wrong things.

And as I handed the last jewel to the last leader, both Toph and the Avatar clapped, making me feel bashful.

"I'm gonna say it, I really am the best Earth bending teacher, huh?" Toph blew a breath.

Aang spoke up, "you taught her too?"

I gave Toph a face, "a little, when we were younger. But it was more like she purposefully got me in trouble with old man Yama."

"Hey! My lessons taught you how to run away quickly! _Boom!"_ Toph exclaimed.

I released an amused chuckle and turned to the rest of the 'Gaang'. I felt hesitant to ask Katara about healing my father, simply because I was taught to never let myself be in the position to ask for help. As both an earth bender and royalty, it is your duty to be firm and to help, not so much to be helped. I cleared my throat and stuttered out.

Zuko, who had been burning my back with his staring the entire time, noticed my attempt and spoke up for me, "Katara, I think we're ready to go to her father now."

Katara turns to Zuko, then to me with a warm smile, "of course. Lead the way, your highness."

I smiled at Katara and turned to Zuko, feeling like a deer-swan caught in the middle of a forest when we made eye contact. I turned away from him and nodded, "Thank you," although, I wasn't particularly sure exactly _who_ I was thanking.

When I turned around and made my way back in, my handmaiden was waiting for me with a not so plain smile. I decided to ignore her look as she quickly followed close behind me, "He's cute, your majesty."  
  
I snort air sharply and clear my throat loudly. It doesn't mute out the hushed giggles of Su from behind me.  
  
I lead them through the long hallways, up a few stairs into the far back room where a few torches and candles were still lit. I open the large wooden door and went inside. The room was one of the biggest in the palace, and yet most of its original furniture was moved away because my mother thought it saddened my father to see the things he could no longer use.  
  
Once I was inside, my mother who was brushing her hair in front of her vanity turned to us. Her vanity was near the entrance, and it was the only area with candles lit; the rest of the room was dark. "Oh, Aoi," she calls, turning over and looking at the foreign faces.   
  
"Toph! Look at how much you've grown," she calls, standing from where she sat.  
  
I snicker and want to note that she barely grew, but restrain myself. Toph falls bashful at the sweet inspection of my mom, as she comes close and caresses her face.  
  
"I didn't know you watched the coronation. Where did you sit? I hope you got a clear view of Aoi's ceremonial attire. Had I known you were coming, I'd have joined the feast."  
  
I feel my heart sink at her words. She didn't join the dinner because she always ate with dad. Even at my ceremony, she was with my father in a private area in the western tower of the palace. Since my father did not want to be seen on stage, _'propped up like a helpless man'_ he says, neither was my mother with me.

  
  
"Mother, this is Avatar Aang, his wife Katara, her brother Sokka, and Fire Lord Zuko."  
  
My mother's face falls at the mention of the last name, but she smiles genuinely when Zuko bows at her and says, "It is an honor to meet you."  
  
My mother nods and says, "Agreeably, it is an honor to meet you all."  
  
  
  
I find myself examining the Fire Lord's expression, but whip away when he notices. I suck in a breath and move closer to my mother. I take her arm and give her a soft look, "Mom, Katara is a water bender who has skilled healing abilities."  
  
She knits her brows upon hearing me say this and I continue, "She's going to try and heal dad."  
  
With that, my mother's eyes widened. She gripps my forearms tightly. Instantly, her eyes began to gloss, so did mine. But for the sake of both of us, I spoke softly, "she's going to _try_ her best mom."  
  
I think my mother took it the wrong way as she then threw her arms around Katara, rubbing her shoulders and arms softly, looking deeply into her eyes, "thank you."  
  
"Mom," I hesitantly call in caution and worry.  
  
"No matter what happens, thank you for trying."  
  
I can almost feel Katara's heart break at the words of my mother. She takes up my mother's arms and nods, "May I see him now?"  
  
She nods, taking a candle from her table, "he's fallen asleep now, but I'll wake him up. He may be a little cranky, but it never lasts long."  
  
Su runs up to my mother and tries to get the candle from her, "I can do it, your grace."  
  
But my mother gives her a look and chuckles, "you're my daughter's handmaiden, not mine."

We all then make our way to the far end of the room, up a few steps that led to the king-sized bed my father was laid upon. My mother one by one lit up the candles.  
  
"Let me help," Zuko says, coming close to the candles and quickly lighting them up with swift movements.  
  
My mother turns to me then to the fire bender, then speaks, "Thank you, Fire Lord."  
  
Zuko nods. Aang and Sokka give him looks, while Toph punches his shoulder and crosses her arms before nodding, making Zuko yelp and rub the area.

  
  
"My darling," my mother coos and shakes my father's shoulder. "The empress has bought a friend who wishes to heal you."  
  
It takes a few strokes of his hair to wake him. He blinks and groans, "I just fell asleep, my love. Sleep no longer comes easy to me."  
  
"I know. But the Avatar's wife is a water tribe healer. She may help you regain movement again."  
  
At this point, my father's eyes are wide open. His eyes dart to me, and I take his unmoving hand. He smiles, "Oh my daughter. You are so kind to your old father."  
  
I wanted to say something, but I held myself back in fear I would stop crying. And no matter what I do, Toph is going to call me a cry baby for it.

  
  
My mother and I pull away from my father and turn to Katara. She then nods and steps closer to him. "I am Katara, your highness. I have healing water that will help your body heal from its ailment. It may be a little cold, but I promise it won't hurt."  
  
My father laughs at this, "Thank you for the warning, but I don't think anything can hurt me now."  
  
"We're also going to have to remove your clothes. At least just your shirt."  
  
My father smiles, "You should have looked at my wife when you said that. I am at her mercy."

Katara then turns to my mother, who begins to remove my father's shirt. Katara helps out as well. Su takes my father's garments, folding it quickly.  
  
Katara then opens a leather satchel jug and begins to bend. Her hands itself move as if they were water. My father closes his eyes as the water swirling around him, coming in contact with his skin and seeping through.  
  
The entire process does not take as along as I anticipate, and I definitely did not expect there to be a blue glow to happen.  
  
I jolt when I feel someone take my hand, but I relax when I see it is just Su, who is giving my a reassuring look.

  
  
When Katara finishes, everyone is turning to my father in deep expectation.  
  
My eyes widen and my jaw drops when suddenly he speaks. "How do I know-" but he cuts himself off, when he realizes he raised his hands to his face.  
  
My mother gasps and covers her face, to mask the tears falling from her eyes. "I can move! I can feel my hands! And my legs!" he exclaims. He then whips his head to my mother and opens her arms out to her. My mother jumps into his arms and embraces him.  
  
My father catches my look and calls for me, "come here, Aoi."  
  
I let out a breath and feel tears trickle down my face. I go into my parents' arms and feel my father kiss my forehead as he whispers _thank you_ over and over again.  
  
I can even hear Su whimpering softly in the background.

  
  
Aang turns to Katara with a deeply proud look and Sokka fails his arms around the Avatar, hiding his face into his shoulder as he himself has a cry.  
  
Zuko feels like a weight was pulled off his shoulder as he watches the tender moment before him. He feels like he's finally corrected all the wrongs of his past and smiles to himself. He however does not fail to notice the soft sounds coming from beside him. He catches Toph, wipe away her tears, and yet he decides not to mention it at all.

"Thank you, Katara. I owe you my life," my father speaks, making Katara shake her head.  
  
"No, no, please. I'm just glad I can help," she replies, taking Aang's hand, as his other is rubbing Sokka's back.  
  
"Please stay the night. I was not able to join you at dinner, so grant me the pleasure of hosting a breakfast for you all," my mother says.  
  
My dad then pulls away from us and moves to stand, "I'll give word to the servants right now that--" but he does not finish his thoughts, as the moment he steps on the ground and tries to get up, his legs wobble and he nearly falls to the ground. Luckily, Katara catches him.  
  
There is a chorus of exclaims. I move across the bed to assist my father, and Su circle's around to go to him. Su speaks, "You're highness, I think you should put on your shirt first before trying to walk."  
  
Dad chuckles at Su and turns to me, "Your Su has caught your wit, daughter." He then reaches out to wipe my tears and gets his clothes from Su, putting it on. He chuckles, "it's been ages since I clothed myself."  
  
My mother breathlessly chuckles and nods.  
  
"Please, stay all of you for breakfast," my father says to them.  
  
They all turn to each other and Toph speaks up, "as the leader of this group, I say we are _definitely_ staying."  
  
We all share a laugh upon hearing that.

"Toph is that you? My, you hardly grew, dear." my father teases, making Toph blush furiously.  
  
 _"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"_ I exclaim in full amusement.  
  
Toph is unable to give a comeback and simply plays it off, "yeah, yeah, let's get this over with, shall we?"  
  
I smile and stand, "Yes. I will personally see you off to your rooms."  
  
My mom goes to Katara and embraces her one last time, "thank you again, my dear, for coming all this way and healing my Feng."  
  
Katara shakes her head, "actually, you should be thanking the Fire Lord, since he was the one who wanted to help so badly."  
  
The room's attention suddenly shift to Zuko.

  
  
"Fire Lord Zuko?" my father speaks, _"you_ wanted to help me?"  
  
Zuko turns to my father and clenches his jaw, "your daughter, Empress Aoi, told me how you got injured when my sister Azula and I attacked the city. I... I did many wrong things in my youth and--" _"Stop,"_ my father speaks, raising a hand. He then scoots across the bed and moves to go to Zuko. He tries to stand, and it alerts me, but he signals that he does not want to be helped.  
  
Now, my father is standing in front of the Fire Lord. He knit his brows deeply, clenching his jaw, "I remember seeing you in Ba Sing Se. Your hair was down to your face, but I know it was you because of your scar. You bended with so much anger. You burned everything that could catch fire--"  
  
 _"Feng,"_ my mother calls.  
  
"--and you brought down countless earth benders with your fire bending friends. You were all so young. I remember thinking your were probably the same as as Aoi, and yet you were capable of doing so much damage."  
  
Zuko's shoulders began to tense. Dread, guilt, and regret began to swirl around him. Whatever semblance of relief he felt a while ago was coming back like it had never left, and it was even worse now.

"I saw your rage," my father stated, "and I saw your desperation. But I also saw how you avoided lethal blows. As an Earth bender, I have a very good sense of someone's strength and Chi. I saw how you avoided hurting my people, even though you were so determined to fight everyone, _everything_. That was when I realized you were Ozai's banished son, the one that everyone in high rank gossiped about, and I wondered how much you must have longed to be embraced.  
  
"You might not remember, but you burned me," my father says, making my mother gasp, and me as well. He chuckles however, "or at least tried to. Your sister was going to attack me, since I was preventing further passage into the city. I knew she would not hesitate, and so did you, so you struck me first before she could and saved me from further harm."  
  
It was then, my father slammed his fists together and bowed before him, "Thank you. For that day, and for today."  
  
Zuko couldn't help but weep silently. He then bows before my father.  
  
  
  
It was after this show of gratitude that I then showed everyone to their rooms. I made sure to show Katara and Aang first, Sokka second, and Zuko last. I had asked Su to show Toph to her old room, to which Toph took no offence in and gladly went back to.  
  
And as Fire Lord Zuko and I walked silently towards the room he would be staying in, I began to formulate the words I wanted to say to him. But it was really hard-- to put my thoughts into words.  
  
So as I opened the door for him, Zuko simply gave me a look and nodded, "Good night, your majesty."  
  
When he moved to walk into the room, my hand suddenly went out for him and catches his wrist. I gulp and find his eyes, immediately releasing him when I realized what I just did. I clench my jaw and sigh, finding that there were only really two words that I needed to say right now.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Zuko looks at me for a long while, his expression blank. I turn away and decide to walk off to my own room, but I stop when he calls out, "I'm glad I could help."


	6. Breakfast

"I never thought that I would need two beautiful assistants to help me walk," my father calls by the time he, with my mother and I's assistance, walk into the dining hall were Toph, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Zuko were already seated. They stand at our arrival and greet us.  
  
"But then again, I never really thought I would walk again," he laughs as we make our way to his seat.  
  
"I'm so pleased with the food I made for today," my mother shares, turning to the window. She smiles at the rain that was pouring not as hard as it did a while ago. "I personally made you a hot dish that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

  
  
In this exact moment, our servers came in and gave each person a bowl of the breakfast my mother made.  
  
"CHAMPORADO!" Toph exclaims before her own serving even made it to her.  
  
My mother laughs as she sits beside my father. I make my way to my own seat at the head of the table and offer a smile at Zuko who was sitting to my right.  
  
Sokka inspects the brown dish before him and repeats Toph's words, _"Champo-what?"_ He stirs the bowl, as a server places a small glass of milk beside him.  
  
"Champorado," my father says, "it's fundamentally chocolate rice soup."  
  
My mother gives him a look, making then my father add, "it may sound weird but it's delicious. Try it with milk."  
  
Sokka shrugs and pours in all the milk, "Eh, I've tried **way** weirder."  
  
"It's my absolute favorite!" Toph chimes in, eagerly digging into her bowl.

"You really should try it with milk," I note softly to Zuko, who turns to me and nods. He smiles and gets his own serving of milk, pouring a little bit, "all right."  
  
I smile as he tastes it. He turns to me and gives a pleased look. He then turns to my mother and notes, "This is delicious, queen mother, or uh, _empress_ mother."  
  
My mother laughs and shakes her head, "Kaori is fine, but if you must add a title, lady will do."  
  
"I agree, this is something right up my alley," Aang says, making my mother smile brightly.  
  
Toph finishes her bowl with a final sound of her putting her spoon down. She calls, "another bowl please."  
  
A servant immediately complies, just as Sokka finishes licking his bowl up, "Me too! Please," he adds with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Tell me Sokka, is there a woman in your life?" my mother inquires, making me snap at her, knowing full well where this was going.  
  
_"Mother,"_ I call, although I was simply ignored.  
  
Sokka turns to my mother, hesitantly answering "Uh, yes, actually."  
  
She frowns and nods upon hearing this, "does she have a name?"  
  
"Suki, your highness."  
  
"Ah. _Suki._ She's from the earth kingdom?"  
  
"Yes, in fact she's a Kioshi warrior."  
  
I straighten up upon hearing this, "you're with a Kioshi warrior? I was saddened to hear they could not make it to my coronation but I from what I understand, they are doing an outreach for farmers that got hit by a storm."  
  
My father hums, "It seems the storm made its way here." Comically, there is a stirke of lightning and thunder just as my father says this.

  


"Do you love her Sokka?" my mom questions, putting Sokka on the spot. Even after I gave her a look and the servants arrived with more Champorado, she did not relent.  
  
Sokka turned to his food and smiles, "I do. I love her so much. I, uh, I'm planning to propose to her actually."  
  
Katara coos at her brother with Toph eats her food uninterested. I myself smile softly at Sokka's sentiment, whereas my mother sighs, "Well, I suppose it cannot be helped. You are not only the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, a great healer's brother, and a companion to the Avatar, but I hear you are also a valiant warrior." She then turns to me, "You could've been a good match fro my daughter."  
  
Upon hearing this, Sokka chokes on his food, and so does Zuko. Their coughs fill the large hall. Aang and Katara turn to each other wide eyed. My father simply eats his food.  
  
I hear Toph snort from her seat as I slap a hand to my forehead loudly, _"Mom!"_  
  
Su who was standing in the background giggles lightly.  
  
My mother raises her brows, _"what?_ You're of marrying age, and not just any ordinary maiden, but the Empress of the Earth Kingdom. It's only natural for me to be thinking of marrying you off to a fine bachelor."  
  
"Well, if you're going to talk about fine bachelors, why not talk about Zuko!" Toph speaks up, making Zuko, who had just cleared his throat from a while ago, choke on his food yet again.  
  
This time, I grow quiet and feel my cheeks burn. My parents then turn to him, then to each other.  
  
Zuko clears his throat as his cheeks and ears grow a shade pink. Katara can't help but giggle at his expression.  
  
it was then Toph stomped her feet and bended beneath Zuko's chair, causing him to jolt up and yelp. He thankfully doesn't knock anything over, but he does make a prolonged guttural sound.

  
  
"Fire Lord Zuko," my father calls this time, "did you help me because you interested in my daughter?"  
  
My eyes widen at the accusation and I cover the right side of my face in embarrassment, in hopes Zuko would not see or look at me.  
  
"Nonsense, Feng," my mother shakes her head, "he is heir to his own throne. This complicates things."  
  
"I don't see how this complicates anything, Kaori, when they could have _at least_ two children."  
  
At this point, I'm fully covering my face in **horror.**  


  


  
Just then, a group of servants come in with multiples chests and crates.  
  
"Oh, speaking of children," my mother speaks, standing from her seat. "Katara, I've prepared the best some herbs and minerals for you to help you with your pregnancy."  
  
Katara's jaw slacks and she raises her eyebrows, "Uh, thank you! But how did you know I was pregnant?"  
  
My mother laughs, "Oh please, the moment you stepped in I felt your son's chi from within you."  
  
Aang turns to Katara as she places a hand on her belly, _"Son?"_  
  
She raises a finger and smiles, "It's just a guess, but I'm hardly ever wrong with my guesses."  
  
"Take it from me," my father turns to Katara, _"she's not wrong."_  
  
Katara and Aang share a joyous yet solemn look. The latter kisses his wife's nose. Katara smiles from ear to ear, "Thank you."  
  
  
"Oh child, it's the very least I can do. Of course I've already had a stash on hand ready for my daughter."  
  
I, who had pulled my hands off my face, slam them back on and whine. At this point, my mother scolds me, "It is not Empress-like to slap your own face, Aoi Reo."  
  
I slowly pull my hands away and turn to my floor.  
  
  
  
I snap to Zuko however, when suddenly he jolts up again. He clenches his fists tightly, but his face remains soft with a polite smile.  
  
"Fire Lord Zuko," my father says, gaining back his attention, "you haven't answered my question."  
  
Zuko lets out a breath and relaxes his shoulders, "The truth is, my uncle introduced me to your daughter with the intention of, uh, _setting me up,_ and I agreed out of curiosity. But he never mentioned she was a princess, and I found that out on my own."  
  
He then turns to me, and his gaze is so heavy it fills me up with dread and anxiety.   
  
"I talked to her for the entire day, and it felt like it was a few minutes," Zuko speaks and turns back to dad. He looks hesitant but he speaks clearly, "I think that's what happens when you like someone... _right?"_  
  
  
Toph slams her hands on the table and stands, pointing a finger victoriously, _"I told you so, fire pants!"_  
  
"Awww, how sweet," my mother speaks, turning to Zuko.


	7. Courtship Is A Matter Of States

Zuko smiled from ear to ear as he walked the dark streets of the capital earth city. He had his head in his clouds, honestly. He couldn't wait to talk to his uncle about what had just happened earlier.

"Your majesty," a voice shouted, pulling him back by his shoulders. He looks over his shoulder and sees Sho clutching his shoulders and Ren looking between them in concern.. Sho pulls away and bows, "forgive me, Fire Lord, but you were about to step in a big puddle of mud."

Zuko then turns in front of him and sees indeed the thick soup of mud in front of him. He gives a bashful look and nods, "Thank you, Sho."

Zuko turns away and squeezes his eyes shut, muttering under his breath.

He successfully avoids the mud and quietly goes down the path he was taking. Sho and Ren don't pester him.

Zuko begins to make his way through the night market. Left and right, vendors in their respective stalls begin to holler at Zuko and his body guards, trying to sell _"high-quality"_ goosepig feathers and hides, _"rejuvenating"_ cactus-lily pods, _"extra spicy"_ flame peppers from the fire kingdom-- now that for sure was a hoax, because there were no such thing as flame peppers. It was an old fire nation myth to make kids eat their food. It's a long story.

Also, not every fire nation citizen liked spicy food; Zuko happened to be one of them.

It was then, Zuko caught sight of the old man, or rather, heard his yelp of disagreement _then_ saw him. He sighs under his breath as he walks over to the vexed old man.

"-solutely preposterous! At this amount, this should only cost 30 coins!" Iroh barked at the vendor who gave him a shrug. The man with a dusty brown colored turban spoke nonchalant, "20 years ago maybe. Take it or leave it, old man."

"Uncle," called to his uncle, who simply raised a finger and continued his brawling-haggling with the night vendor, "why I oughta-" "Uncle," Zuko called, grabbing the man's arm, cooling him down. Not literally, in fact against Zuko's palm, his uncle felt like he was burning up.

Uncle Iroh then scoffed, raised his nose and turned away from the rip-off vendor, walking away. Zuko sighed and followed after his dramatic uncle.

"Uncle."

"Can you believe the nerve of that vendor! Ugh, I hope he goes bankrupt for his scamming! His earth mangoes didn't even smell that good!" 

"Uncle..."

_"That conniving scoundrel!"_

"Uncle!"

Iroh finally turns to his nephew and hums, "what is it Zuko?"

"I," Zuko starts, clearing his throat and turning feeling his inside bubble at the memory. Iroh looks at Zuko with a raised brow. Zuko smiles, "uh, I was given permission to court the Empress."

Iroh pulls his head back and remains silent. After a moment, he hums, seemingly unimpressed, "Empress Aoi."

Zuko knits his brows and nods.

"I thought she hated you?" Iroh asks.

Zuko pulls his head back and shakes his head, "Uncle I-" "Just kidding, son," he coos, then tackles Zuko, ruffling his hair up. Iroh notes how he had his long hair down, yet wore no hat. He seemed confident. That's good. 

Zuko whines a bit as his uncle attacks him lovingly. His face burns and his chest tightens at the fact his uncle called him son.

"So, what courting gift did you bring her?" Iroh asks after pulling away. Zuko straightens up and feels his knit grow near in confusion, "what?"

Iroh gives him an equally confused look, _"what?_ I'm asking you what you gave her as a courting gift, a symbol of your sincerity."

The Fire Lord's heart drops, "w-was I..."

Uncle's eyes widen in horror, "you didn't give her anything? W- not even flowers?"

"..."

Iroh turns to the two guards behind them, "Do you boys have a lady your life? What did you give her as a courting symbol?"

Ren, the younger, pretty boy type, took a moment before clearing his throat. He's known to have a new girlfriend with every rotation he has with the Fire Lord. Zuko however is unsure of the accountability of the rumors he hears of his personal guard. "Well... I normally give a girl I like a handmade bracelet, since my parents are jewellers."

There is a prolonged silence.

Ren then turns to his partner, nudging him. The more seasoned of the two, Sho, who was quite stoic and had a personality as hard as his physique, blinked at that. And unlike his character, he stutters, "Eh- err... I gave my wife a hair pin when I began courting her, and a headpiece with my family's symbol on it when we got married."

Iroh slaps Zuko's shoulder and makes another face, "see? It's basic knowledge."

_Well, don't I feel like a fool?_

"Not to worry. I'm sure you can find something here for her tonight," Iroh says, "and for a good price. I can haggle a cow-moose for her calf at a good price."

Zuko turns to his Uncle with a baffled expression. That was an ugly analogy. Also - what does it say about him if he gets the Empress something from the night market at a discounted price?

He has to talk to Eru about this...

* * *

"EMPRESS AOI!" Su calls, running towards the said person.

I turn from my table in my study room as I reviewed some decrees, requests, and such as for the day. Both the royal vizier and I turn to Su who was hurrying inside with a tray of tea. I raise my brows at her as I place the scroll I finished reviewing down, "What's the trouble, Su?"

She catches her breath and gives a tried but bright smile, "Fire Lord Zuko!"

My breath hitches and I clear my throat. It had been a few days since he and his friends left our kingdom, apart from getting approval from my father to court me. I knit my brows, "what of the Fire Lord?"

"He sent an entire ship of goods, as a sign of his courtship for you."

I blink upon hearing that.

The royal vizier makes a sound, "it seems he is making his courtship a matter of the nations. Rightfully so."

I then make my way down to the palace entrance hall, and slow my steps when I see the place busy with people coming and going. My father is there, with his crutches, beside my mother. It seems they were accounting for the incoming items already.

"Daughter," my mother says.

I raise my brows at her, "is this from the Fire Lord."

My father nods, "It seems so."

"Oh, I have good feeling about him," my mother notes in a giddy tone.

I clench my jaw, feeling somehow embarrassed by the gesture. My mother goes to me and takes my hand, "you must write to him, and thank him, alright?" She then pulls away with a beaming smile. Her pin-straight, long, black hair almost didn't move in her graceful movements. It reached up to her waist, and yet it was perfectly combed back with not a single stray hair in sight.

"We must schedule dates with him," my mother says to my father. She then turns to me, "how does Friday sound? I should cook some coconut shrimp. Do you think he likes spice? Oh, I suppose he does, since he's from the fire nation."

"Kaori," my father calls.

"What? Don't they all?"

I release a breath and turn back, "I'll go back to my study."

My mother turns back to me, "hmm? Oh, okay," she says, nodding.


	8. Panic! At The Throne Room

Zuko was mortified upon reading the scroll he had received.

He felt like he was burning up.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"ERRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

  


Running, came Eru. He beheld the Firelord clenching a scroll, pushed away from him as if it would turn him blind if he gave it another glance. Eru had trouble catching up with the long strides the young ruler had as he paced around the room. In his agitation, the piece of paper started to catch aflame.

"Your majesty!" Eru calls, speeding up more to prevent an unwanted accident from happening. He fans the scroll and tries to take it out of the man's grip.

Zuko ceases at the shrill voice that rings in his ears and pulls back the scroll he was holding. Eru nearly collides with his majesty.

_I should've never trusted Eru._   


  


He snaps to his assistant with a deathly glare.

Eru nearly drops dead, but thankfully for his dignity, he is instead frozen in place.

"YOU SENT AN ENTIRE SHIP TO THE EMPRESS?" 

Eru doesn't miss a beat, "Your grace, I only did what you asked of me." 

"I meant bring her a hairpin or something!" Zuko barks in frustration. "GAH, I should've never let you do this for me!"

  


Zuko throws the scroll away in his anger and hurriedly makes his way to his throne to take a seat. If it weren't for the meetings and the events he had to go to, then maybe he would've been able to pick something out himself. Or maybe if he had known about courtship norms earlier, he wouldn't have been a fumbling mess!

Uncle Iroh should've prepared him for this better.

Zuko wipes his face in frustration as his mind races faster than an airship.

Eru proceeds to walk carefully back to his master after picking the scroll that was so roughly discarded.

  


Who was he kidding, it wasn't anyone else's fault but him own. This just showed he wasn't genuine with his feelings; he couldn't even do this one thing right or on his own. 

"If- if I may ask, my Firelord, what was it the Empress said?"

Zuko clenches his jaw and turns to Eru. Eru immediately looks away. Zuko falls putty in his seat. He gestures his right hand, "read it, why won't you?"

  


Eru is hesitant, but bows his head and slowly begins to read.

  


> _To Firelord Zuko of the Imperial Fire Nation,_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _I bid you good health and warm greetings from the Earth Kingdom._
> 
> _I have received your shipment. Both my mother and father have taken the liberty of accounting for all the goods themselves. And although I must say I am flattered that you sent a large Fire Nation ship to my waters with various useful and rare items, I must honestly say I find it, in a word, awkward to have received such a gift as a symbol for your courtship._
> 
> _My parents, vizier, and handmaiden find it impressive, romantic even, to know that you are officially making this ordeal a matter of our sovereignty, however I implore you not to feel burdened to do such grand acts._
> 
> _I mean no disrespect when I say I would rather not receive gifts such as these at all, simply because it is not my taste._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Additionally, my mother urges me to make date schedules with you. In this regard, it feels quite like I am forcing you to see me, however taking the fact we both have matters to be handled in our own lands, I feel this is a wise thing to do._
> 
> _I make it a point to have at least one entire rest day for myself. I hope we can come to an agreement on what day that could be convenient for both of us._  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _Finally, I was told to firmly state that you **must** visit us this Friday for dinner. My mother has already began preparations for a feast. I doubt anything can change her mind, so I pray you will come by 8 pm._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _I thank you for your gift, Firelord Zuko._
> 
> _I hope to see you for dinner soon._
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> _From Empress Aoi Reo of the Earth Kingdom._

  


"Who's idea was it to send a ship to the Empress?!" Zuko mutters.

Eru pulls the scroll away and blurts, "It was Adviser Hei, your majesty. I went to him to ask what kind of jewel would be appropriate to put on a headpiece for the Empress, but he said he would take care of it and saw to the courtship gift himself."

Zuko straightens upon hearing that, "Get Adviser Hei here at once."

  


  


The white haired man came promptly with lava colored robes and kind slanted eye lids, "your eminence, Firelord Zuko."

"Adviser Hei. I understand you sent a ship to the Earth kingdom as my sign of courtship to Empress Aoi, _without my consent."_

Hei, connects the bottom of his longs sleeves together as he gives a deep nod and soft smile, "I thought it would be best not to distract nor overwhelm you with the matter when you were already dealing with so much, my Firelord."

Zuko can't help but clench his fists and slam them. He releases a breath, as well as his grip. He turns to Eru, "show him the letter."

With that, the adviser reads the scroll.

  


Hei can't help but chuckle, "it seems the Empress of the Earth kingdom was flustered by your gracious gift."

"Flustered!? She seems as embarrassed about this as much as I am!"

"And what is there to be embarrassed about, Firelord Zuko? You have proclaimed yourself to the nations."

Zuko wants to rip at his scalp, "I wanted to give her a hairpin! I instructed Eru to get one made for her! Instead you made it look like I was showing off! Or that I wasn't genuinely into her, when- when that's not the case!"

The corners of Adviser Hei's lips begin to rise up to his eyes, "my, what it is to be young and in love. You remind me of myself, your majesty."

Zuko begins to feel heat rise up from his chest to his face. This was treasonous! ... wasn't it?

  


"As the royal adviser, I did what I thought was right. As I was certain it would, I have pleased the Empress's family and kingdom with my decision. I would say I am disappointed she did not find more joy in the grandiose gesture, however, this gives me hope. It tells me Empress Aoi Reo is more interested in you than your title, Firelord."

Eru looks between the old and the young man as a silence befalls them.

  


Adviser Hei hands the scroll back to Eru and continues, "as it seems you have no choice but to meet with her for dinner on Friday, might I suggest you finally find the time to prepare your own gift for the young Empress?"

Zuko suddenly feels life course within him again.

"Of course, if your majesty will need any assistance with that, I gladly offer mine," Hei adds finally, bowing to the Firelord.

Zuko raises his hand and turns to his side in contemplation. He then turns from his adviser to his assistant, speaking, "clear my schedule for the rest of the day." Zuko then stands and begins to walk towards Adviser Hei, "thank you for this advise."

Hei smiles and bows his head, "It is my duty and greatest honor, your majesty."


	9. Fiery Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEET HAPP NEW YEAR

There was a very distinct chill in the air tonight. It brought a shiver down Zuko's spine, and he's beginning to think it was an omen, an immensely horrible omen, especially since his bodyguards Ren and Sho apparently felt nothing.

Perhaps it really was all in his head, considering he was inside of fully sealed carriage with his two bodyguard. He decides to warm up his nape with his hand.

Again, Zuko did not understand why he had to travel with his bodyguards when he was easily one of the best firebenders out there. He then received the same spiel on how he can't take chances since he's not like the rest of the firebenders but a Firelord who doesn't have an heir yet.

Zuko bets his Uncle made sure to stress the later part.

A Firelord who doesn't have an heir yet.

Zuko shudders.

They were received by the highest ranking officer of the military currently stated in Ba Sing Se, which was a tall woman named Pau. She had defined muscles and an angular face, yet somehow, her expression looked very soft. After quick formalities were exchanged, Pau leads them into the palace where they were then greeted by Su.

Ren and Su make eye contact. The former gives a smirk and the latter clears her throat before diverting her attention to Zuko.

"Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko. The royal family is ecstatic to have you here tonight. Empress Aoi is already in the dining hall."

Zuko nods and gives a soft smile, "will her parents be joining us?"

Su give a soft smile, "Master Feng and Lady Kaori have decided to give you both privacy for tonight. We have also prepared a separate dining for your two body guards."

Sho is literally about to burst out with his overstated line: "we must be with the Fire Lord at all times." But Ren raises a hand at Sho and Zuko immediately answers Su back with a, "that sounds good."

Zuko turns to his bodyguards and Ren grins while Sho defeatedly bows at his monarch.

Su smiles and nods, "Allow me to escort you inside the dining h-"

"It's alright. I know my way. You can lead of Ren and Sho."

Su takes a moment to respond but is obedient and allows Zuko the courtesy of going first. Once the Fire Lord makes his way, Su motions to her right and Ren comes up to her. "I'm Ren by the way, and he's Sho."

Su nods, not entirely interested, "I know."

Ren raises a brow, "you do?"

"Of course. It is my duty as the Empress' handmaiden to know all that visit her from their faces to their names."

Ren nods his head, "impressive."

Su gives an incredulous look, "it is a basic task."

Sho sighs and steps in between them, "what's for dinner?"

* * *

I let out a breath as I look out the window into the the dark blue night sky. It had been quite a while of me waiting here, and all the minutes passed had made my anxiousness grow.

Part of the reason why I was anxious was the dining table was set up for two people on the polar ends of the table. I don't even understand the point of that when I am certain I wouldn't even be able to hear him properly from there. Somehow, I think this was a ploy by my mother, although it is quite questionable, considering the fact, you know, she actually wants me to end up with Zuko- eh, Fire Lord Zuko.

I turn from the window then to the table, finally deciding to move the cutlery like I had ages ago. As I make my way to that side of the room however, I am spooked when the door opens. My heart pounds quicker when I catch sight of Zuko.

I catch help but clench my jaw awkwardly when he smiles sweetly with his eyes.

I play it off and bow, "Good evening, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko is taken aback by the formality and opens his mouth only to close it and quickly bow, "ah, good evening Empress Aoi."

We just stand there.

I think of something to say to Zuko... but nothing comes to mind. _Why is he making such a face?_

Zuko is internally screaming for not greeting formally initially.

What in the world is happening?

I begin to chew on my lower lip, up until I realize I should probably invite him to sit. I raise my hand and motion to the prepared seat for him, "uh, please take seat."

Zuko turns to me and nods. When he steps over to the chair, he looks at it for a moment then turns to me, "so... where do you sit?"

I feel blood rush up my neck. I make a sound and point at the end of the room and quip, "uhm... over- over there."

Zuko is visibly disappointed. He lets out a prolonged 'Ah' sound. "I guess it's customary we don't sit too close."

I purse my lips tightly and widen my eyes in pain. I find myself blurting out suddenly, "I think it's stupid."

Zuko snaps his head in my direction and gives a quizzical look.

I awkwardly shift in my place, "Do you... maybe want to move your cutlery over there?"

He takes a moment to respond and I immediately begin to think how stupid that move was, on top of how much worse I have just made this entire encounter. Zuko, from his frozen state, lets out an airy sound, "could you help me move the plates then?"

My brows quirk up at his words.

He flashes me another smile.

I stare for a moment then nod. I then go up to him and pick up the remaining pieces he could not take.

When everything was fixed in the opposite side of the table, our servants suddenly came in with the meal.

"How convenient," Zuko says softly to me after we've seated and served.

I turn to my food and think of something to say. Once nothing finds my lips, I decide to just turn back to Zuko and ask him a question. It just happens that when I turned bac to him, he was already intently looking at me. It made me forget what I wanted to ask.

Zuko catches the blush and blushes himself, "sorry."

I decide to dig in my dish, "you don't have to apologize for making me blush."

I begin to feel Zuko's pulse on the stone table and I turn to him in slight panic. He seems to be as red as I am.

I can't help but laugh. What on earth was happening?

Zuko decides to take a bite of his food then note afterward, "you have a pretty laugh."

I snort, "trust me, I do not. My mother has told me off for being unladylike on multiple accounts for my boar-frog screech."

He chuckles, "cute."

With a passing moment, we begin to slip into a more relaxed atmosphere.

"I've been meaning to ask..." I begin my thoughts. Zuko was gnawing on a bone when I said this, and I at least gave him the decency of spitting the bone out.

Zuko turns bashful once he's done and apologizes once more.

I shake my head, "it's alright."

Zuko licks his lips and nods.

"You never wrote back. I wonder if you're interested in my proposal."

Zuko holds back a smirk and clears his throat, "gee, we're moving so fast, I didn't think you'd ask me to marry you so soon."

I turn to him in confusion but then my jaw drops in horror once I realize what he meant.

I am about to defend myself when he then breaks into a hearty laugh. Instantly, I am remind of all the times Toph teased me and laughed til she turned red. I begin to grow annoyed and slam my hand on the table, unintentionally making Zuko shoot up from his chair and harshly land back down.

This clearly silences him.

I gasp and raise my hands in shock, "Oh no! Sorry!"

Zuko turns to me and gives a soft chuckle, "nah. I should have seen that coming."

"Did I spill anything on you?"

He shakes his head and give a smile, "no. I'm all good."

I huff and shake my head, "I don't know what's wrong with me tonight. The last time I checked you were the awkward turtle-duck, and not me!"

He snorts, again feeling heat grow up his nape. "You don't say. Well, I guess I just have that affect on the ladies."

I can't help but roll my eyes, "oh don't I bet you broke all the girls hearts with your dark hair and gold eyes."

"Hmmm, didn't think you'd be into that."

"I never said I was. I personally prefer greyish-green eyes, like my mother's but alas, I got brown eyes like my father."

"Brown eyes are pretty."

"I never said they weren't."

He chuckles again and leans in slightly, "you seem to be gaining momentum again."

I chuckle.

"I agree though."

I take a moment and knit my brows, "with greyish-green eyes?'"

"No, with meeting you once a week."

"..."

Zuko smiles again, in that lopsided manner that really just pulls on your heart strings. It was all eyes and lips at first, up until he decided to scrunch up his nose and chuckle nervously. "I... actually didn't get you that warship."

I knit my brows at his admission, not understanding where and why he suddenly brought that up.

"In truth, it was the fire nation's royal advisor thought of sending that. And, again, honestly, I didn't really know it was customary to give some sort of token when you're courting someone, at least, I've never done that. I only thought to get you something because my uncle Iroh told me to."

I begin to wonder where this conversation was heading.

Zuko then brings his hand into clothes left breast side. He pulls out a small bag and slides it over to me.

I look at it for a moment. It's a light pink pouch tied up some brown string. I turn from it to Zuko back to it and open it. I shake the contents of it out and find a longish black hair pin. It falls out with a stemless yellow flower.

"It's a hair pin. You put it in your hair."

I hold back a laugh, and so I instead break into a smile. Zuko's face lights up, "it's made of flint, so if you ever need to start a fire, you can dash it on a rock to get a spark... or something. I'm honestly not sure, I've never needed to learn how to start a fire without my bare hands."

I couldn't help but snort at this point.

He doesn't mind.

"In this case, you're actually somehow a firebender."

I stop a moment and pout.

Zuko misinterprets and is agitated by the reaction.

"That's so sweet," I mutter. I find myself bringing my hand to his shoulder, "thank you."

Zuko blinks and feels his heart in his throat, "you're welcome."


End file.
